This invention relates in general to furniture which is convertible for different modes of use.
Convertible furniture has previously been provided as an expedient for saving floor space. For example, the well-known sofa bed provides a sofa in one mode and a bed frame and mattress in another mode. Other arrangements have been suggested to provide combination bed and table or desk furniture. U.S. Pat. No. 1,105,203 is an example of a prior art combination bed and dresser structure in which the dresser remains in an upright position regardless of whether the bed is being used. U.S. Pat. No. 307,013 provides another arrangement in which a fixed drawer unit remains upright as the bed is being folded.
Previously known convertible furniture of the type described have not provided a combination bed and desk structure which maintain a level attitude of the desk as it is moved between the bed and desk modes, and which converts between the modes without disturbing articles or other material left on the desk. Moreover, such known furniture when converted to the bed mode occupies an excessive amount of space in a room. Accordingly, the need has been recognized for an improved combination bed and desk or table which will overcome the shortcomings and limitations of existing furniture of this type.